Habla ahora
by Isa Cullen Pattinson Volturi
Summary: —Yo me opongo,no digas que sí, huyamos de este lugar, te espero en la puerta trasera, no cometas este error— mi primer Song-fic. Inspirado en la canCion Speak now,Taylor Swift


**Los personjes pertencen a Stephenie Meyer. **

**CANCION.-**_** speak now, Taylor Swift**_

—Te amo— me dijo mientras entrelazaba nuetras manos y depositaba un dulce beso en mis labios.

—Yo tambien te amo— nos miramos a los ojos un largo rato, diciendonos lo mucho que nos amabamos sin tener que usar palabras. De pronto dio un largo y pesado suspiro y el brillo de felicidad de sus ojos verdes se desvanecio.

—¿que pasa?, ¿todo esta bien?— pase mi mano por su despeinado cabello cobrizo.

— no amor, tenemos que hablar— frunci uun poco el ceño ante sus palabras, me dio miedo la seriedad que mostraba.

—c-claro dime ¿que pasa?— volvio a suspirar pesadamente y miro sus manos mientras hablaba

— Amor me marcho, no regresare lo siento— lo mire confundida, él no podia irse, no podia dejarme.

—p-pero ¿ a donde?, ¿por que?, ¿no pudes quedarte?— me miro a los ojos y estudio mi rostro por bastante tiempo.

—transfirieron a mi padre a un hospital en un pueblo llamado Forks, y no, sabes que no seria capaz de abandonar a mi familia, lo siento— Senti como mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, él no podia irse, alzo una mano y limpio mis lagrimas con su pulgar.

—no llores amor, te amo recuerdalo—

—yo tambien te amo, cuidate por favor—

—te lo prometo, te amo— y se marcho, esas fueron nuestras ultimas palabras, hasta el dia de hoy...

DOS AÑOS DESPUES.

_I am not the kind of girl Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion But you are not the kind of boy Who should be marrying the wrong girl._

Me habia puesto mi vestido mas bonito, el que pense que seria adecuado para esta ocacion. Mire dicimuladamente la puerta de la iglesia.

_I sneak in and see your friends  
And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel  
_

No lo vi por ninguna parte asi que ya debia estar esperandola al final del pasillo, en el altar.

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid  
Somewhere back inside a room wearing a gown shaped like a pastry._

Ella llego en un auto negro decorado con listones blancos, me recorrio un escalofrio, no parecia un auto donde viajaria una novia, parecia mas bien un auto funebre. Ella se bajo del auto, con su gran y esponjo vestido blanco, le grito a una de sus damas de honor y le exigio su ramo de rosas blancas. Todo era tan exagerado y llamativo.

_This is surely not what you though it would be I lose myself in a daydream Where I stand and say __Don't say yes run away now I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door Don't wait or say a single vow You need to hear me out And they said speak now._

Me cole dicimuladamente por la puerta principal, aprovechando que la novia y sus damas de honor se tomaban varias fotos.

La iglesia estaba llena de gente, al parecer todo el pueblo se habia reunido para la ocasion, lo vi parado en el altar lucia nervioso, le regalaba una sonrisa a los invitados pero sus ojos revelaban que no estaba feliz.

_Fond gestures are exchanged And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march.  
_

La musica comenzo a sonar y la novia se hizo notar.

_And I am hiding in the curtains  
It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride to be._

Me sente en una de las bancas a mitad de la iglesia, junto a una chica de lentes y cabello oscuro, me miro y me dedico una leve sonrisa

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen  
But I know you wish it was me, you wish it was me... don't you?_

Sus damas de honor comenzaron a caminar, y un par de minutos depues ella hizo su gran entrada, con su gran vestido parecia flotar con pasos lentos y seguros, Tiene una gran sonrisa burlona en su rostro, él en cambio parecia a punto de colapsar le mostro una gran sonrisa a su futura esposa, pero esa alegria no llego a sus ojos.

_Don't say yes run away now I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door Don't wait or say a single vow You need to hear me out And they said speak now._

Don't say yes run away now _I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door Don't wait or say a single vow You need to hear me out And they said speak now._

Mire a Isabella, la chica que estaba a punto de quitarmelo para siempre, odiaba mencionar su nombre, tenia que admitir que era por que me dolia saber que lo habia perdido. Ella habia tenido la idea de invitar a mi familia a la gran boda , pero solo yo decidi venir, no por que fuera la boda de Edward,_ mí_ Edward, pense, si no que ella habia cometido la estupides de poner una nota en la invitación.

_Es mio gane, no lo molestes mas._

Esa fue la razón de que estuviera aqui, ademas no podia permitir que Edward cometiera este error. El momento ah llegado ya.

—si hay alguien que se oponga a este matrimonio que hable ahora o calle para siempre—

_I hear the preacher say '"speak now or forever hold your peace" There's a silence, there's my last chance I stand up with shaky hands, all eyes on me Horrified looks from everyone in the room But I'm only looking at you._

—Yo me opongo— dije mientras me ponia de pie, todo mi cuerpo temblaba mietras escuchaba murmullos a mi alrededor, Bella se giro y me miro con un gran odio, pero yo no le prestaba atención yo solo tenia ojos para él—. no digas que sí, huyamos de este lugar, te espero en la puerta trasera, no cometas este error.—

_I am not the kind of girl Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion But you are not the kind of boy Who should be marrying the wrong girl._

Sali corriendo del lugar, mientras los murmullos se fueron haciendo mas grandes, senti la mirada de todos en el iglesia mientras me dirigia ala puerta pricipal. No podia respirar por los nervios y el gran nudo que se me habia formado en la garganta, _le dare unos cuantos minutos nada mas, si no llega me ire._ Le di la espalda al lugar y espere muerta de miedo a su llegada.

_Don't say yes run away now I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door Don't wait or say a single vow You need to hear me out And they said speak now.  
_

Cuando estaba a punto de marcharme, su voz me hizo pegar un salto en mi lugar.

—vamonos de aqui— dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano y comenzabamos a correr.

_And you'll say, "let's run away now" I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door Baby, I didn't say my vows, so glad you were around when they said speak now_

—Edward te matare, ¡no puedes hacerme esto!— Bella grito con todas sus fuerzas, pero él no le hizo caso, llegamos a un volvo plateado, él me abrio la puerta y subí, se apresuro a llegar al otro lado, metio la llave y arranco, nos alejamos de la tetrica iglesia mientras pisaba a fondo el ecelerador.

—gracias por hacer que me diera cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo antes de que hubiera sido tarde, te amo Tanya—

— yo tambien te amo Edward—

y apartir de ese momento solo seriamos él y yo y seriamos felices por siempre.

__**Hola y bueno qe tal? les gusto? bueno tenganme paciencia es mi primer song-fic XD hehe escuche la cancion y me parecio perfecta para escribir, y ustedes diran por que Tanya y no Bella? bueno facil en casi todos los fics que eh leido( menos uno pero no recuerdo cual :S) siempre ponen a Tanya como cofZORRAcof y eso no me gusta la verdad pobre Tanya no lo merece, aparte desde hace mucho queria escribir un fic donde Tanya fuera la buena y Bella la mala : ) heheh bueno dejen Review los quiero Un beso Isa...**


End file.
